A Life Worth Living
by goldeneyedheretic
Summary: Unwanted, Blamed, Sold, Abused, Destroyed, Forgotten. These are the labels of 6 different people, with different pasts, yet a future that is connected. Can the life you've resented with all your being turn into something you will be proud of? See for yourself, there is more to living than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Welcome Home General." Greets our butler.

Hearing the soft footsteps echoing in our quiet house, I take a peek from my doorway wanting to see who arrived. There I see at the entrance the black haired man I have learned to despise.

"He's home." I sigh, as fear envelops my being.

I have been forced to call that man "Father" ever since I was 4. I used to enjoy calling said man with that label, but after the great tragedy in our home, I now have nothing but resentment for the man. I wanted nothing but to spite him & throw curses at him for ruining all that I have come to believe, but I also know deep inside that I have no choice but to swallow my pride to be able to survive.

"Where is the boy?" speaks Father.

"He's in his room sir." Our butler answers hesitantly.

Hearing nothing more than the continuous echoing of footsteps. I quietly close my door and crawls onto my bed. Pulling the covers over my body, I pretend it is a shield that can protect me from the monsters that lingers around; I close my eyes waiting for the dreamless sleep to come.

I used to be a heavy sleeper, but now, even the slightest movement can wake me up, so when I heard my door creaking slowly, alertness overcomes me. I knew immediately that no one would dare enter this room at this time in the night except for that man. I curl myself into a ball, hoping that the person entering my room will see how small I am and simply leave. Yet I know deep inside that this is nothing but wishful thinking. I sense a presence hovering over me, and before I can react, I was pulled from the comfort of my sheets forcefully. Feeling a stinging sensation on my left cheek, I dare not to look at the cause. Stinking of alcohol, the monster brought his face close to mine,

"Pack your things in 5 minutes or your dead." He orders, dropping me without care on the wooden floor.

Hastily grabbing my suitcase while ignoring the thin sheet of blood from my cheek, I pack my clothes with the things that are important to me. Within the time limit, I finish the instruction he gave. He eyes me with contempt as I lower my head.

"From this day on, you will no longer be living in this house. You are to transfer in the dormitory of Magnolia University. There you will do nothing but study everything they are to teach you until the day you graduate. Hopefully, you will be more useful than this useless being you now call self at the end of their program." Father instructs giving me one hard shove, and then he leaves the room.

Slowly, I release the breath I'm unaware of holding, and very quietly I sit on my bed. Ignoring any mild pain my physical body is emitting, I scan my room searching for anything I might have missed packing in haste. As if seeing my room for the first time, I see how plain and lonely this room looks like. The paint on the wall is chipped, the ceiling has yellow stains, and the furniture is old & shedding. There are no decorations of any kind in the room, not even a single wall clock is present. One would think an old man owns this room, instead of a teenager. The only indication of life is the small shelf filled with books I rarely read, the small closet containing clothes, a wooden side table that has nothing but a single picture frame.

" _Damn it!"_ my mind curses.

How could I forget the two most important things in this room? I open the drawer of my side table; there before my eyes is my white scarf. Gently, I take it, feeling its soft fabric in my hands; I allow my mind to recall a good memory, as a small smile creeps upon my face. But before my mind can wander any further, I was pulled away from my musings by small footsteps echoing behind my doorway. I quickly fold the scarf, and together with the picture frame I place them in my suitcase. The door opens revealing the butler, he motions for me to follow him, and silently I comply.

Stepping out of the house I lived in for 14 years, I embrace the cold breeze. The butler opens for me the passenger door of a black Mercedes Benz. Stepping inside the vehicle, I hear the engine roar,

"It's time to leave" the driver notifies.

With one last look, I peek at the house I once called home. To many this place will look like an extravagant mansion that only a few privileged people can acquire. Some will even envy anyone living in a palace-like house expecting nothing but good things inside. But to me, that house has been nothing but a giant cell, filled with scary memories better left forgotten.

My Name is Natsu Dragneel and that is the only thing everyone is allowed to know. Closing my eyes, I let sleep overtake me knowing that once I wake up, nothing will ever be the same again.

"You must be Mr. Dragneel. It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Magnolia University's Boys Dormitory." The dorm patron greets, offering a handshake.

I accept his welcome and handshake, but keeps my head low.

"Here are the keys to your room, and the dormitory booklet. This book contains the rules & regulations in this dorm and we require everyone staying here to memorize them." He continues seeing no further reaction from me.

"Your Father, requested a single room for you to ensure that you will have no distractions while studying but you will have neighbors. In case any of them becomes a bother, kindly report them to me, and we will immediately solve the problem. Freshmen Assembly will start tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I have already talked to your father, and he made me aware of your condition, despite this, we hope that you will choose to be yourself & have fun." He finishes with a smile.

I nod in acknowledgement to what he said, but I keep my mouth shut. I can see his eyes examining me, so I gave him one last bow then takes my things for a leave.

" _Condition? Oh yeah… Father informs necessary people about my existence. He 'informs' them that I'm half mad."_ I smile at my thoughts.

"401, 402..." I count the door-numbers in the 4th floor hallway. _"Ah! Here it is, 407"_ my mind declares. Inserting the key to unlock my room door, I hear shouting coming from the stairs.

"What the hell Gajeel?! How stupid can you be? School hasn't even started yet and you're telling me you lost our damn room key?!"

"The fuck you blaming me for?! It's not my fault you were in a hurry to leave!"

I see two heads climbing up the stairs. One of them, a man with black hair & piercings on his face turns to me, but before I can fully see him, I hurriedly turn the doorknob entering my room.

New room, new place, new home, new me. These things encircles my thoughts, no one in this place must know who I am or where I came from. Sure, the Father I have come to know is a famous man, but unlike him, I'm nobody, and that fact is what I appreciate more than anything.

"If these people finds out the truth about me, I'm doomed." I say. _"Try to hide the truth."_ My mind continues.

Unpacking my things, I hear loud shouting from the room next to mine. It was the same set of voices I heard earlier in hallway. Stopping at what I'm doing, I try to listen to what the clamor is all about. Yet I cower in fear when the loud banging noise from the other room resounded. Jumping on the bed in haste while grabbing its blanket, I cover myself trying to hide in it. My hands went on to cover my ears as I force my breathing to even out.

"This is not home… you are away from Him." I chant, trying to calm my nerves out.

More shouting came from the other room, more banging, and then a loud door shutting.

Tears fell from my eyes.

" _I am hopeless."_ I tell myself. _"I will never change… It is impossible to start fresh… I am already chained with that life."_

With my things left forgotten and my surroundings ignored, I lull myself to sleep without drying a single tear.

* * *

Hi! Its been a long time since I have written anything, so I am extremely rusty. Please forgive me for any mistakes. I hope to improve myself in the next chapters. Feel free to review, but i hope that you will be kind with the criticisms. :) Thank you for choosing this fic to read! Will try to post the next chapters ASAP. :D


	2. Chapter 2

From another's POV. I hope that the way i write this story won't be too confusing. Kindly alert me, if it comes to that. :) Enjoy the story! :D

* * *

"Stupid Metal Face! Loosing the dorm key before the school even starts?!" I furiously scream at no one in particular. "That's just plain dumb you idiot…" I huff, kicking a stray pebble on the pavement.

I concentrate on breathing, forcing myself to calm down. Finally rebuilding my composure, I began strolling down the large Campus' Park. I try to remember the reason why Gajeel and I had that terrible fight.

" _Why the heck did I go on a rampage like that?"_ I ask myself _"It escalated too fast, we ended up beating each other."_ I sigh, feeling the aching bruise on my cheek. _"And I threw the first punch…"_ I recall with regret.

Now that I think about the scenarios carefully, I realize how petty our argument was. Honestly, a fight just because of a lost dorm key? We can easily request for a spare one, if we opted to simply file a lost-key report in the University-Dorm Office. Normally, that would have been my resolve, since I am usually the calm and rational one between the two of us, but today was different. Today, my emotions are not contained and my thoughts are way out of place due to the unexpected meeting I had with someone earlier. I had seen this morning, the person I care so much about, yet this person hates me with all of his being. I don't blame the guy though, because I was the cause for his pain and suffering.

My friends tell me otherwise, since they are such good friends. They comforted me during my dark days. It started with the day when my family fell apart, and my brother became indifferent towards me.

It was at that time when I had lost everything. People told me that what happened to our family was not my fault, but I know deep inside I am to blame. For I know that I could've done something to prevent such tragedy from happening, but I had been a genuine coward, so instead of facing the problem, I chose to ran away, and now it's already too late to fix things.

Life had been shitty with me ever since.

Meeting that stupid metal face, named Gajeel, somehow saved me from completely destroying what little future I have. He understands my situation, because he had experienced something similar to mine. If I remember his story correctly, he even had it worse. And so, we became the unlikely pair of friends and we had endured life as comrades.

For ten years, we faced hardships & struggles together, dreaming and hoping that we will accomplish something big someday, that will make our past disappear. So we decided to enter a good University. Not a prestigious one, because heaven knows we can't afford to enter those, but we aimed to at least get to a University that has good quality education.

Gajeel & I were not the best students, but we certainly can push through if we work hard. We may also be lazy as hell, but we know how to fight for what we want. So after ten years of hard work, here we are, in the first step of achieving our goal- to have a stable future.

I reach for my wallet, and carefully I open the battered piece of leather; I stare at the newly released University ID. I smile at the picture while admiring the details this simple card contains. – Fullbuster, Gray ; 1st Year- College of Chemical Engineering ; Magnolia University.

* * *

"Damn that bastard… He hit me hard." I mutter, annoyance evident in my voice.

Checking the bruise that now outlines my right jaw-line, I curse one more time.

"He beat me up just for a stupid dorm key? To hell with him, he ain't entering this room tonight." I swear, heading towards the bed.

Sitting down on my now messed up bed; I stare at the empty one on my right.

" _What the heck was his problem?"_ I thought to myself.

I had known that Pervy-Ice freak for ten years and He rarely over reacts. So I have come to understand that if Popsicle throws out a stunt like this, something is definitely wrong with him, emotionally and mentally. The problem now is that this bastard hates to say his thoughts or feelings out loud. But, who am I to judge when we are practically the same. I guess that's what makes us men unreadable and difficult to understand. Smiling at that statement, I release an annoying sigh.

" _Those punches of his, they mean something."_ I go back to analyzing the fight. After a minute or two of working my brain out, I finally had enough thinking.

"Fuck it." I curse, standing up. Ignoring the burning sensation of pain in my body, I head out to find my roommate I have come to know as friend.

* * *

Strolling around the University's park while reminiscing about the past, I lost track of time. My mind was unstoppable right now; it just keeps on bringing up memories and the deeper I go, the darker the memories become. To prevent my thoughts from going any farther, I grab a cigarette from my pocket, I light it up and takes a puff, I wait for the nicotine to kick in, to calm my raging thoughts.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I look up to see if I was the one being questioned, and I see a few feet away from me, the face I know so well. It is the face of my brother who hates me very much.

"Were you following me freak?! I already told you earlier to stay the hell away from me!" he continues. "I don't ever want to be associated with a useless punk like you, nor do I want to gaze upon that worthless face of yours!"

Frozen in place, I feel my heart beginning to race. Looking at his eyes that are swirling with emotions, I flinch as I saw intense anger and hatred directed at me. I scowl, hoping to mask the nervousness I am feeling. Taking another drag from my cancer stick, I stay silent before my brother.

Knowing that he will get no response from me, he forms a fist and began running straight at me.

At this point in time, I already know what will happen, because this had occurred so many times already. With full force, his fist collided with my face. Dropping my cigarette on the pavement, I try to maintain my stance.

"What a day." I say, catching my brother's attention. "Gajeel fucking lost the stupid key so we threw a fist fight at each other, and now, I receive another punch from the guy I have been looking out to all his life." I finish, taking a new stick of cigarette, and inhaling the addictive substance.

"I hate you… You caused nothing but misery. I don't need you to look out for me, and I don't need you in my life. So stay the hell away from me!" my brother responded, throwing another punch to my gut, and then he walks away. I fell on one knee, clutching my stomach at the pain my brother's punches caused.

"So, that's why you were such a hot head today icy." I hear the voice of Gajeel. He reached out his hand, which I take gratefully.

"I've had a very messed up day." Saying it as a statement to myself.

"Talk about being cursed." Replies Gajeel.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just happen to pass by the same area as you." He replies. I look skeptically at him, and then I saw that smirk of his.

"Thanks dude." I finally say forming a fist bump.

"You're welcome." He replies, bumping his fist on mine. And with that, we head back to our dorm. Today had been hell, but I can feel that life will change from now on, and once we finish this University life, none of us will ever be the same again.

* * *

To those who followed and reviewed in the first chapter, thank you very much! That had been a wonderful driving force that pushed me to continue the story. I hope you will like this chapter, they're kind of introductions for now… Forgive me for any mistakes I have made with writing this, I am still trying to regain my footing in writing, thank you for your patience!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took awhile... Sorry for the long wait. :)

From Gajeel's Point of View.

* * *

Chapter 3

"All Freshmen Students, please approach the West Wing Auditorium. The assembly will begin in 10 minutes."

That announcement jolted me awake.

"Fuck! Ice prick! Move it! We're late!" I turn to my right shouting the order to get up, but to my surprise the bed I was shouting at is currently empty. My face reddens in embarrassment at seeing that I am alone in the room.

Releasing a low growl of annoyance, I rush my self in preparation for the assembly.

I showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in 5 minutes tops, and left our room in the blink of an eye, making sure this time that the room key is in my possession. Rushing down the stairs, I was met with a mob of male students composed mostly of seniors.

From my distance, I clearly hear them encouraging a fight.

 _"Somebody's causing a fight 5 minutes before the assembly?"_ I curiously observe.

"Are you deaf you ignorant fool?! I asked you a question and it was a simple one, moron! Now give me an answer or you will get hurt! Are you the son of Hargeon's Governor?!" Came the resounding question of a senior.

Ignoring what is happening around, I cautiously push my way through the crowd, hoping to get out of the building quickly. I almost made it through the cluster of students, when a strong arm violently grabs my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going punk? If I'm late for the assembly, so will you be." The senior holding my shirt says, sneering at me.

"I'm not part of your freaking circus parade here! So why don't you just keep that goddamn business of yours to yourself, and I'll keep mine to myself!" I retort, cursing aloud in the process. _"I just want to stay out of trouble dummies. Can't you see I'm turning on a new leaf here?"_ My thoughts counter.

The senior holding me suddenly bursts out a hearty laugh. "Man, have you got some guts freshman!" mocks the senior. "Hey Alex! This kid needs to be taught a lesson about knowing his place!" He shouts at his companion.

As I look at this 'Alex' guy he is talking about, I see him punch one helpless kid straight on the stomach. The crowd roars in enjoyment at seeing some action, wanting to see more, they once again began chanting for a fight.

"Really Jose?" Alex looks at me with excited eyes, but before he can come near me, the boy he punched earlier stands up catching his attention once again. "After I'm done with this trash, we'll move on to you next." He sates, aiming to hurt the now coughing boy.

Not caring anymore about my 'turning a new leaf' agenda, I quickly throw a punch at Jose who is restraining me, resulting to my release. He stumbles in the process, landing on his bottom before the crowd. Quickly, I jumped onto the other senior, Alex, giving him a roundhouse kick in the stomach before he can land a blow on the kid's head.

Recovering from my punch, Jose comes running, tackling me to the ground. Him being on top of me, I shake him off by placing a blow to his head, sending pain to his body. Overpowering him, I reverse our positions, making me the one sitting on top. Adrenaline is pumping in my veins and I am experiencing its full effect. I hadn't felt this excitement in a long time and my, had my body missed this. I smirk at what's happening as my fist crave for solid contact. Blow after blow, I feel Jose's arm loosens, I was about to throw another one when the kid that was abused earlier grabs my arm.

"Stop!" he says. Surprised at his action, I stare at the kid. "Please, just stop. Enough already." He pleads. He's shorter than me, thinner than me, but boy is his grip quite strong, I'm pretty sure this kid can throw quite a punch. He has this peculiar pink hair sporting his childish look, but his onyx eyes are blank & empty with creeping fear at its edges.

He lets go of my arm as soon as he sees me ease up. I stand from where I was kneeling down, and look at the men I have brutally assaulted. Alex was just gaining consciousness due to my kick, apparently, his head collided with the railing of the stairs which caused his black out, then Jose, in a far worse shape than Alex, is all bloody, bruised and unconsciously lying on the floor.

"Fuck!" I swear, "I lost it again." Running my throbbing hand through my hair. I release a sigh of resignation, muttering an inaudible 'thanks' to the pink haired teen.

"What's the meaning of this?!" the Head of the Dormitory questions, alarm and anger evident from the tone of his voice.

The crowd began to scram in fright of being caught & probably reprimanded due to their presence in this fight. I myself am about to run off, when the Head catches sight of me.

"Mr. Redfox!" He declares. "Are you the one who did this unlawful act of violence?" He asks.

Admittedly, I answer, "Yes."

He nods in acknowledgement at my admittance, then continues to inquire, "and what about you Mr. Dragneel? Are you also involved in this fight?"

I was expecting to hear a 'yes or no' answer, leaning more on the 'no' side, but silence is all that we received. The Head repeats his inquiry, but still no answer from the teen. Turning my head to look at this 'Dragneel' the dormitory head referred to, I see the same , blank, empty & fearful eyes that stopped my rampage. Come to think of it, this fight started because of him. Those seniors kept on asking if he is the son of a Governor.

" _Dragneel"_ I think about the name, _"It does sound familiar. Like someone has mentioned it to me before… Maybe he is the Hargeon Governor's Son… But, isn't his son supposed to be dead, like fifteen years ago?"_ My wandering thoughts stopped, when the Dormitory Head began to speak once again.

"Seems like I will get no answer from you." Frustration is seen in the Head as he rubs the back of his neck. "We will investigate this incident further. Fortunately for the two of you freshmen, there are witnesses present; therefore, you two will not be expelled immediately for this act. I know these two troublemakers very well." He says, pointing to the unconscious Jose and at Alex who is trying to pull a get-away. "Also, the fact that you sincerely admitted your involvement in this Mr. Redfox, will make our school's Guidance Office look kindly upon you. Though you will still have to pay accountability for your actions."

I nod in acknowledgement to his statements.

"You two hurry up and run now to your classes, since you just missed the Assembly."

With a bow, I grab my things and head out. Walking fast to the main building, I double-check my schedule to see where my first class will be and what subject it is.

"This will be a long day." I mutter, rushing further to meet first period. _"Dragneel huh?"_ My thoughts wander off again.

* * *

This is quite short, but the next chapter will be posted soon, i just have to finish editing it. Thanks to the people to added this story to their alert, favorite and follow sections. I am truly grateful, those have been an encouragement to keep me writing. :) See you all on the next chapter!

P.S. Some Characters in this story are not from Fairy Tail itself, since I am sporting an "AU" type of story. But the main ones will always be from Fairy Tail. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! It's been a while... Med School killed my free time. But I'll give my best to continue updating as soon as possible. :) This chapter will be short, but the next chapter is already up for reading. :) Thanks to the people who followed & favorited this story! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

My body is sore and my right side aches from the beating I received earlier, but who cares right? I have to get to my class before first period starts. Ignoring my body's plea to rest, I numbly walk to the University's main building.

I probably look chaotic, judging by the stares I'm earning from the university students.

This made me bow my head, hoping that they'll look past me. Unfortunately, with my current appearance and ever-presentable pink hair, to be ignored is too much to request. I hear the whispers each student releases as I pass by, most are only pure gossip. Turning a deaf ear to my surroundings, I began to recall the places I was hit at this morning.

" _I have a bruise on the left jaw, a cut on the lip and my right is really aching bad, which means that bruising in that area is also present."_ I count. _"Oh well, I've had worse experiences."_ appeasing myself.

Entering the giant entrance doors of the main building, I collide with someone, thus sending a wave of pain throughout my body.

"Shit!" I exclaim, holding back the tears that threatens to fall. Out of anger, I rebuke the person foolish enough to be unobservant of their surroundings to see a wounded being.

"Watch it stupid head?! Can't you see I'm-"

Seeing the person I encountered, I bite my tongue to keep the ranting from flowing any further.

She might have been shocked at my outburst, because as soon as I lay my eyes on her, her head falls low.

"I'm sorry…" she apologizes in a tiny voice. "I'm truly sorry mister… I- I didn't mean to hurt you…" she continue, raising up her head just enough to take a quick look at my face. My eyes widens at seeing her face, worry and fear evident in her gaze, but what appalls me is the speck of shame, hiding behind those hazelnut doll eyes.

Now feeling terrible at the words I've said, I simply nod my head at her apologies.

"It's Okay… Don't mind it." I say, rubbing the back of my head. Clutching her books tighter and bowing a full ninety degrees, she flees the scene.

" _Who the hell was that?_ _Blonde hair, brown eyes."_ My mind began to analyze. Unable to come up with any answers, I shake off the mystery. _"Well why should I care?"_

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

"Damn that metal face! Did he fuck up again?!" I cry out in surprise, after hearing the AP summon his name to visit the Guidance Counselor's Office.

With him taking up Mechanical Engineering, and me Chemical Engineering, we rarely have classes together. I left earlier than him, because I know he will oversleep and miss the assembly, but I never thought that he would get in trouble along the way. The announcement keeps on bugging me so, I stand up from my chair, aiming to leave the classroom and meet this foolish friend of mine, but before I can take my exit, the professor comes in with a pink haired dude in tow.

" _Pink hair?"_ I stare at him for a brief second, contemplating the odd hair color.

"Good Morning class." The professor greets.

" _I'll worry about Gajeel later."_ My mind decides, taking a seat.

"This morning had been an exciting day for our school. To those of you who had attended the Assembly, the school administration are more than welcome to have you and we will generously grant you additional points in our preliminary exams. But to those who have missed it, well, I just hope you were not involve in the fight that took place at the men's dormitory earlier today." He finishes with a cough, and then proceeds to write something on the board.

" _A Fight huh? I just hope screw brain isn't involve with that one… considering his status… it's a shock this school even agreed to let him to enroll."_ I cringe at the thought.

Yep, that Gajeel is no ordinary enrollee. I don't know what the head minister is thinking for agreeing to accept him, but I for one am more than grateful they did. We both thought I was the only one entering this school, because of two reasons:

One, from the two of us, I was the sincere being who honestly applied for this school. Heck that guy didn't even plan for his future until a year ago when I gave him the talk.

Two, I possess a clean record compared to his. Though my brother thinks otherwise. When I say record, I do mean police or government record. That Gajeel was known as a murderer in his hometown. Why you ask? Well, it's his story to tell.

I hear a soft snore from the desk infront of me, and I almost blurt out a laugh. That pink haired kid is sleeping on the 1st subject of the day! How dumb is that? I smirk at the scene. Oh, whom am I to judge, I didn't even notice him seating there because of my daydreaming.

"Excuse me, sir! Your name please?" the professor asks, pointing at me.

Apparently, they were up and reciting their names, but I was too out of it to notice. Some of the students snicker at my cluelessness, but manning up to my situation, I introduce myself in a confident voice.

"Fullbuster, Gray, 18 years old." I declare, then quickly seats down.

"Thank you." The professor replies, "next" he announces.

"Ughh… Dragneel, Natsu, 18 years old." The pink haired boy answers, yawning in the process. The class laughs at his antics, and the professor seems annoyed. But this pink haired guy ignored them all. He seats back in his desk, resuming once again his sleeping position.

"Dragneel, Natsu." I murmur. That name sounds oddly familiar.

* * *

I placed labels, hoping to achieve a more understandable transitions. :) Thanks for all of your support! Reviews are welcome. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu's POV**

Lunch break has finally arrived, stretching my sore body gently; I stand up to find the cafeteria.

"Hey pinky!" This black haired guy behind me calls aloud. Having been called that label all my life; I turn to face him with a scowl on my face.

"Whoa, chill dude. Just gonna ask if you want to visit the cafeteria together." He asks nonchalantly, while his right hand unconsciously plays with the third button of his shirt. "Since we're classmates, I just think I'll ask you. Plus we barely know anyone here, so might as well go with the guy seating next to me." He reasons.

Well, that sounds convenient and logical. To him perhaps, but I'm still cautious as to why he's asking me out of all the students in this room. Having experienced bad things with people trying to be friendly with me, trust became a long time issue. Without letting my guard down, I gave him a curt nod. He nods back in return then we left the classroom in search for the cafeteria.

"I'm Gray by the way." He introduces.

"Natsu." is my simple response.

"A little tense are we?" he inquires, but I reply no further.

I remember back in elementary, I met this kid at one of our house parties. He befriended me, similar to what this guy is doing. Trusting little kid was I; I accepted his invitation to join him & his friends in a game. They said that they would blind fold me, and I will have to catch one of them, guessing the name of the person I caught in the process. So innocent was I back then, I took the game seriously, even allowing them to make me the first 'It'. And so with a blindfold I searched the empty space. I was hearing their voices at first, "Natsu! Over here!" they would shout, and I would follow. But the voices rang farther from my position until I heard nothing anymore but the wind blowing ever so gently. I tried to find them, stretching my arms out hoping to bump or feel anyone or anything. I tried and tried to search, but only empty air met my palms, and then fear crept in.

"Hello!" I cried, "Where are you guys!" I walk in search.

"Please make some sound! I'm starting to get scared." Moisture began to form in my eyes.

"Somebody! Please!" hearing no further sound, shakily I removed the blindfold. I expected to get scolded from anyone around, saying "Hey! That's cheating scaredy cat! We're just here!" but my heart fell to my stomach when I saw no one was around me anymore. I was alone, and I have no idea where I was.

"Hey Natsu! Natsu!" my flashback stops, as I stare at Gray's face looking at me with annoyance.

"Geez man! You're spacing out on me!" He complains. "And, here I thought that you were listening to me talk."

"Sorry." I breathe. I see then that we are now at the entrance of the cafeteria, Gray shakes his head at my apology, and we enter the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

"Keh, what a morning this has been. Well at least they had been lenient." Allowing a small smile to escape my lips, I head over to the cafeteria where I presume Gray will be.

Entering the place filled with endless chatter and the smell of food, I immediately see my dark haired friend.

"Look at what you've done bitch!" I hear the loud shout over the pick up counter.

"I'm sorry!" came the response of what sounds like a girl's voice.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You think your 'sorry' will clean up my now soiled shirt?!"

I tried to ignore the commotion, knowing that I have just been freed from my recent school incident and hell knows I don't want to go back in that creepy office. But before I can approach Gray on his table, I hear a slapping sound echoing in the room. Turning my back to see what transpired, I see a blonde girl on the floor, hands on her cheeks and tears rolling down her face, but no sound escapes her trembling lips.

"You have got to pay big time for this mess whore!" the man speaks once again, now grabbing the girl's hair. She winces in pain. "I know who you are! We all do, and you know what? Worthless beings like you don't belong here!" the man insults, throwing her on the floor.

Out of instinct, I took a side step to stop the scene from further escalading.

" _Seems like trouble always follows me like a shadow."_ I thought.

But before I can come close enough, I see the pink haired boy I was with earlier, he stands with balled up fists on his side.

"I'll take your clothing to the cleaners and fix up this mess, just leave her alone." He speaks.

"Huh?! You punk!? You think you can butt in here and protect that trash?! Are you one of her men? How much do you pay her huh!?" he slanders.

The girl keeps her head low, not even bothering to stand up from where she's positioned on the floor.

Keeping a straight face and showing no emotion, the pink haired boy once again speaks, "I'm truly sorry for what happened, and I'll pay you for your inconvenience, but for the sake of this lady-"

"Lady?!" he erupted in laughter, mockingly at the girl. This guy pisses me farther than I can contain, so I move closer, "looks like I've gotta help the kid."

"If you don't know pinky, that girl may look like a lady, but she's a whore! She sells her body for a –" A punch knocked him out of his statements.

Gray, ever calm, places his hands behind his back & smiles at me. "Hey ass-hole! Shut your trap. We only want to eat lunch and not talk about gossip." he comments.

Earning an angry stare from the boy, he huffed in frustration "I won't forget this bastards!" he scorns, then leaves, the crowd following suit. Back to their meals, the only ones left encircling the girl was me, Gray & the pink haired dude.

"Well, that went better than I thought." I say, Gray looking at me with a smug smile.

"If I allowed you to interfere, then whatever grace you received earlier today will totally be invalidated." He replies, meeting my fist for a bump.

"Hey, are you alright." Speaks the pink haired kid.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I – I – " she responds, picking herself up, bowing before us.

"No trouble." Gray answers.

"Don't mind it." I chime in.

"You're safe now." Pinky assures.

Wiping the tears clean, she lifts her head. Uncertainty on her eyes, she anxiously examines us. Noticing her discomfort, I try to calm her down, "No need to be afraid, those punks ain't ever gonna come near you again."

She looks at me, and then nods her head in affirmation. "Thank you… I truly sorry for what I did, you guys got dragged into a mess because of me." She bows her head in sincere apology.

"It ain't your fault. Those bastards should not have acted that way." Gray defends.

"Thank you, really. I'll try to repay you somehow." She softly speaks.

"Then why don't you join us for lunch, since it looks like you've got no where else to go for now." Pinky invites. I eye Gray at the sudden invitation from this dude. But Gray simply shrugs his shoulders & smirks.

The blonde girl looks at Pinky, and I notice a light blush form on his cheeks. I scoff at this and breaks the moment, "I'm Gajeel, that's gray. And this guy is… um…"

"Natsu." He offers.

"I'm Lucy." With a small voice she introduces.

* * *

So this is chapter 5! :) Finally, Lucy's in. :) I'll try to update the succeeding chapters as early as I can. If you found any transitions confusing, do feel free to review. Thank you guys!


End file.
